


Weekends in Hongdae

by ssweethale



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Other, best thing ever, it sucks but read it, kpop, pls read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssweethale/pseuds/ssweethale
Summary: Imagine walking down Hongdae one weekend.





	

It's a sunny day in hongdae ,no clouds ,no chance of rain.

It was a great day to buy potatoes. 

As I walked down the street I enjoyed the fresh air and music of passing outdoor markets. Honestly this was the best part of my weekend. 

As I reach the ever so familiar stand the ahjussi waves at me and says "anyeong!!!" And so I waved back very happy. 

He already knows I'm buying potatoes so helps me feel them. Bringing up casual conversation, I finish up bagging my potatoes and go to pay. But one of the potatoes fell. 

Stupid potatoes ! Always falling down ugh. 

As I go to stand up a hand helps me up. 

"Ah- thank you you don't have -" OH MY GOD !   
Noooooooooo. NOOOOO. 

"It's okay not a problem" his perfect smile, his sweet lips. His nice brown hair. It was Jackson Wang!   
I couldn't believe my eyes as he slowly put the potato back and turned his attention to the ahjussi. 

Trying hard not to blush I quickly bowed and said goodbye to the ahjussi then walked away, going back home. 

What I didn't notice was Jackson followed me. 

"H-hey. Wait up, you walk so fast" Jackson was behind !! He sounded so out of breath. I looked to my side and semi bowed." Oh don't do that it's alright." 

"Oh okay hahaha." I turned my vision back to the road and started walking a bit slower this time. The fact that Jackson was walking beside me made my heart skip a beat. My head was spinning and my cheeks were now the color of a tomato. 

"Soo. Um back there-" Jackson started saying soemthing but I Couldnt pay attention, there was a voice in my head saying HES BESDIE ME HES WALKING WITH ME OH MH GOSH. 

"Ya!" Jackson screamed all of a sudden. I turned my attention to him startled.

" huh??" My face clearly showed I was confused because he stared at me and then gave a little chuckle. 

"Did you listen to anything I said ??" He smiled and ruffled my hair. 

"Um...no sorryyy" I mumbled it slightly and he smiled even wider.

" I was just saying how you grabbed the wrong bag." He held out his bag and switched it with mine.

There was a moment of pause where I was confused and then another emotio I couldn't place. I got the wrong bag? What's does that even mean ?? How do I get a wrong bag of potatoes. 

" well see you around!! " I signed one of the potatoes. I know you're a fan" he winked at me and started walking the opposite direction. Leaving me with a bag of foreign potatoes and a confused as fuck face.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck.   
> This was meant to make everyone laugh don't hate me lol   
> Follow me on twitter if you want @chcknwang  
> Tumblr : ssweet-hale.tumblr.com


End file.
